


you don't have to keep it quiet

by jumbled_sentiment



Series: there are no rules [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Sense8 Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbled_sentiment/pseuds/jumbled_sentiment
Summary: “Oh,” Rajan said, surprised. “I’ve never heard Wolfgang sing. Is he good?”“Yes,” she breathed. “I never knew.”//Part of a series but can be read as a stand-alone, I think.





	you don't have to keep it quiet

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Billie Eilish - come out and play.
> 
> I had this idea a long time ago and only just got around to writing it. This was all written in a few hours, hence the length. Honestly, I just thought it was adorable and figured I'd share it in case it made anybody else smile too.

No matter how much you love a person, living with them can be tiring. Putting something down in a very specific place, only to return as little as five minutes later and find the item in question is no longer where it was left. Finding yourself hungry, before realising that a bomb was detonated in the kitchen, leaving not a single plate or piece of cutlery safe for use. It’s perfectly innocent to enjoy those few moments when your space is inhabited by you and only you. On those nights, you can blare the music that gives you a guilty kind of pleasure, knowing that the only person who can judge you is yourself. You can cook an extravagant three course meal for one just because you feel like it – or microwave last night’s leftovers, depending on the mood that strikes – and leave the dishes in the sink for hours before deciding that it’s time to clean them. Then, you can take a shower, abandon at least half of the towels you own on the bathroom floor and crawl straight into bed. It’s there to be treasured, the time that is just yours to spend.

Tonight, Wolfgang Bogdanow was living that exact type of luxury. With his best friend and roommate, Felix Brenner, spending the night god-knows-where doing god-knows-what, he had the apartment to himself. Easily, he could have made plans with his partners, Kala Dandekar and Rajan Rasal, and taken the opportunity to spend time with the people he cares about. With the world at his feet, he could do exactly what he wanted, when he wanted. But, funnily enough, all that Wolfgang had planned for the evening was to take a long shower, cook himself a simple meal and make it to bed before the sun had even had the chance to set. Also, of course, he would have a constant stream of music playing in the background all throughout the night. That was the best part about time to himself. Wolfgang loved music, always had. He loved how it felt running through his body, loud vibrations and soft caresses. Whether it was slow or fast, Wolfgang would be moving his body in time to the beat, couldn't help himself. But, more than that, he loved to sing. Even when he wasn’t certain of the words, he had always adored the sounds that escaped from his mouth. That, though, was something that Wolfgang would never admit to anybody, not in a million years.

Right then, however, Wolfgang was alone. In the privacy of his own shower, he was free to belt out each and every word that he wanted to, and he did. There was one slight oversight, though, that Wolfgang was, in fact, never truly alone. As he stepped out of the shower, Kala Dandekar, who was ten minutes away in her own living room, started to hum. Spending the night with her husband, occupying her half of the couch, there was a tune in her head that she could be certain hadn’t originated there. It was not something she recognised, but she thought nothing of that. The nature of her species meant that unexplained sounds, along with changes in temperature, foreign smells and mysterious tastes, were a daily occurrence. Quickly, she had adjusted to the sensations. She was no longer startled when her toast suddenly tasted like an apple, or when she started to shiver despite the blatantly warm climate.

Rajan paused the TV. “One moment, darling,” he said, heaving himself from the couch.

There, again. It wasn’t just a tune; it was a song. Usually, not one of the cluster would bother to recognise what language they were hearing, or using, at any given time. Being fluent in more tongues than they could count on one hand, it was often not relevant to know which they were using but, as she listened to the faint murmur of words just at the cusp of her consciousness, Kala recognised the language immediately. It was German.

Walking back into the room, drink in hand, Rajan asked “What are you smiling about?”

Kala hadn’t even noticed that she was. “Wolfgang.”

Momentarily, she felt a beautiful rush of endorphins at being able to honestly answer that question when the answer was Wolfgang. That was not something she had done before. She hadn’t hesitated or felt an ounce of guilt for not doing so.

Rajan asked, “What’s he saying?”

Kala smiled, she knew, shaking her head. “He’s not, he’s singing.”

“Oh,” Rajan said, surprised. “I’ve never heard Wolfgang sing. Is he good?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “I never knew.”

“I wish I could hear him.”

“Me too,” she whispered. “His voice is beautiful.”

Rajan smirked. “I imagine it is, if it’s anything like the rest of him."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
